One way or Another
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: what if the song Klaus dedicated to Elena in season 2 was "One way or another"? What if Klaus made sure Elena could hear it everywhere she went... Here is what i wrote... Please give it a try and review, tell me what you think!


**One way or another**

* * *

_Klaus dedicated a song to Elena in season 2 during the dance. It was "One way or another" by Blondie. Ever since, it has haunted Elena. She keeps hearing the song everywhere she goes and she thinks of him all the time. It's now Season 3._

* * *

Elena woke up with a start. It was morning and time for her to get up to start training with Alaric.

Like every morning, she turned the radio on as she got ready. She jumped at the song that was playing. It was the same song Klaus dedicated to her last year, during the dance when he was still using Alaric's body. "_One way or another_" was playing and because it described Klaus so well, it mostly reminded her of him. She didn't know if he had done it on purpose, she was sure he could do it if he wanted, but ever since that dance, she kept hearing the song all the time… It was like Klaus was everywhere, which, okay, may sound crazy, but it was the way she felt about everything.

She could have turned it off but she decided against it. It would give her motive to train harder.

Putting the song on her Ipod, she was ready to go outside and run, knowing that she'll once again come across Klaus' hybrids or even Klaus himself. But she didn't really have a choice; she couldn't stay in her house just because she was afraid of the big bad wolf.

**One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
**_Oh yes, Klaus always found a way to find people he was looking for._**  
****I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
**_Elena really was afraid that he would find a way to get her._**  
****One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
**_Klaus seamed to be obsessed with victory…and it looked to her like he was always winning._**  
****I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
**_When she came to think of it, he was kind of a brat…always getting what he wants, not letting people say NO to him…_**  
****One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
**_He had eyes everywhere…his witches gave him access to everything before but now that he had a bunch of sired hybrids doing everything for him, Klaus had eyes seeing her everywhere…_**  
****I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
**_The first time she heard the song this part really scared her off… Now she realized he was just stating a fact… He wanted to meet her and so he would…_**  
****One day, maybe next week****  
****I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha  
**_Though when he first sang that song he knew perfectly well when he was going to meet her… Like always, he had everything planed ahead of time. Elena ran faster, hardening her steps. _**  
****I will drive past your house  
**_One of his hybrids drove past her house every hour or so… It was creepy…_**  
****And if the lights are all down****  
****I'll see who's around****  
**_She was glad that Klaus hadn't been invited in…or any hybrids… Just the idea of them coming to watch her during the night…She always made sure to close her curtains for that specific reason._**  
****One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
**_Even if she wanted to, Elena never could have ran away… Klaus would always have found a way to find her._**  
****I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
**_Just like he found a way to get Stefan like he wanted, Klaus would find a way to have her… he always did… he was used to people fighting him and so he was used to fighting harder for what he wanted…_**  
****One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
**_In the end, she was just a way for Klaus to prove he was the strongest… She hated that thought and accelerated her steps again._**  
****I'll getcha, I'll getcha  
**_Just like she expected, Elena found herself doing her morning run with a hybrid running a few steps behind her, making sure she didn't run away or die on the way…_**  
****One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
**_Why was it that Klaus always won? How did he manage to always find out their secrets?_**  
****I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
**_Elena was mad…she didn't deserve what Klaus was doing to her did she?_**  
****One day, maybe next week****  
****I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha****  
**_Elena could hear the hybrid on the phone behind her. He was talking to Klaus, telling him "I have her for the next hour or so but I need someone to take over after that"…_**  
****And if the lights are all out  
**_How dare they keep watch on her like she was a simple object in a museum?!_**  
****I'll follow your bus downtown  
**_From what she could hear, Klaus had provided the running hybrid with someone else to watch her later… She was tired of it…_**  
****See who's hanging out****  
**_That part of the song reminded her of Klaus being at the Grill at the same time she was there with Bonnie and Caroline… She didn't have many private moments anymore…_**  
****One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
**_If only… Elena thought. If only he could lose her…forget all about her._**  
****I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another  
**_Elena whished she could give him the slip… But when she remembered how it turned out for Katherine, she couldn't risk it._**  
****I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya  
**_Klaus always found way to trick them. _**  
****One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
**_If only she could lose him… or if Klaus could lose his memory…or his life…_**  
****I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya  
**_Elena chuckled as she imagined Klaus singing this song instead of Blondie…it brightened her world a little._**  
****One way or another I'm gonna lose ya****  
****I'm gonna give you the slip****  
**_She could imagine them both singing it as a duet… It sure would entertain the man._**  
****I'll walk down the mall  
**_Just last week she had run into Klaus while shopping with the girls… This same song was playing too._**  
****Stand over by the wall  
**_Three days ago, Elena was going out of the library and Klaus was in the opposite street, by the wall, watching her with his trade mark smirk._**  
****Where I can see it all  
**_He was always watching her every moves, spying on her, on her friends…_**  
****Find out who ya call  
**_Now that she thought of it, Klaus did make a face when she called Damon from the Grill the other day because she didn't like being alone there with Klaus and his hybrids around._**  
****Lead you to the supermarket checkout**_  
She did try to lose him a few times when he was watching and she always failed._**  
****Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd****  
**_It was almost like it became a game to him… Watch her and see how long it would take her to get tired of it and try to lose him… Then see if she could manage to lose him or his hybrids…_**  
****One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha****  
**_Maybe Klaus was just lonely after all…_**  
****getcha getcha  
**_The way he was acting…it had to be because he was lonely and didn't want to be… She could understand that…_**  
****(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
**_Again, Elena could see the times Klaus frowned when she was on the phone with Damon or Matt…_**  
****One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha****  
**_Was it possible that the reason he was so intent on using her was because he still loved Tatia who used him so much when he was human?_**  
****getcha getcha  
**_sensing the hybrid coming closer, Elena quickened her pace._**  
****(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
**_Maybe she should go see him and ask for an explanation…_**  
****One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha****  
**_She shook that thought right out of her head… If she did that she would end up drained and dead before she knew it._**  
****getcha getcha****  
****(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)****  
**

Elena kept running until she was back to her house. There, she got into Alaric's car and they both drove to the woods where he would train her some more and work on her aiming.

After a long day, she decided to go to the Grill with Damon, Bonnie and Caroline. She wasn't really surprised when the song "One way or another" was played. It was always played wherever she was lately…

When she saw the smirk on Klaus' lips by the bar, she knew she had been right: He was doing it on purpose. He was the one who made sure that song, who was perfectly fitting for the situation, was played wherever she went.

* * *

_Here we go, another songfic..._

_I hope you like it, I really think this song fits Klaus perfectly..._

_Tell me what you think please and REVIEW!_

_Keep reading me!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


End file.
